


兔耳攻略

by saltedfishXiao



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedfishXiao/pseuds/saltedfishXiao





	兔耳攻略

金元植打开家门的时候发现自己家里有人。

 

其实屋里的灯是黑着的，沙发背上看不见脑袋，只有像是来源于手机的微弱亮光。

 

躺在沙发上的贼吗？是真嚣张还是没听到？金元植放轻动作把门带上，一边盯着沙发那边的动向一边猫着腰脱鞋好让走路的脚步声轻一点，余光却瞥见自己总是放在外边的几双鞋都被整整齐齐地码在了鞋柜旁——但是他的拖鞋不见了，取而代之的那双鞋他倒是有点眼熟。

 

一小段时间里他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗视野也变得清晰了些，他把鞋放好再往沙发那边看，意外发现一双脚丫子挂在沙发扶手外边。那双脚有点小，自己的拖鞋松松垮垮地挂在那双脚上长出一大截，偶尔随着那人抖脚的动作在半空中危险地晃荡。

 

金元植突然觉得有点好笑。

 

他也没开灯，光着脚走过去，趴在沙发脊上去看躺着把他整个沙发都占满了的人。

 

躺得舒坦的那个正把手机举在脸上方，除了窗外透进来的光以外黑暗里只有那点光源能让金元植看清楚他那张脸——金元植突然意识到他们好像有段时间没见面了。不见还好，他的世界可以被舞台上的音乐震荡和下面一片蓝色的光海占得很满。真正见到了反而在意起来，程度倒不至于多么强烈，就是来得非常蛮不讲理。

 

“弘彬。”

 

他喊了他一声，他想念的对象却挂着耳机，看了他一眼，视线又回到了手机屏幕上。

 

“怎么突然来了？”

 

金元植伸手去拿李弘彬的手机没有成功。

 

“你给我的钥匙，我不能来吗？”

 

“谁触我们弘彬的霉头了？别不是我吧？”

 

刚开完整场音乐会回到家的金元植再怎么开心也有点累，上来劈头盖脸的一句反问让他不可避免地愣了愣但是气到底也一点生不起来，于是被躲开的手在半空中转了个方向摸了摸底下那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，半开玩笑半认真地同他对质。

 

“我还没问突然跑来我家发脾气的兔子怎么没去看我的演唱会呢。”

 

金元植果然没得到回答。过了会手底下的脑袋动了动，李弘彬把搁在沙发扶手上的脚抬起来，挂在上面的拖鞋本来就比正常鞋码更宽松一点，晃晃悠悠的，双脚放回地上的时候不可避免地吧嗒响了一声。

 

他坐了起来，但还是盯着手机不放。

 

金元植见状从沙发脊上直起背，跟着绕到前面去。

 

“看什么呢，这么认真。”

 

李弘彬把耳机线拔掉在手里绕了两下，指尖贴着手机侧边摁了摁——金元植在一片嘈杂的呐喊和尖叫声里隐隐约约听到了自己的声音。

 

“什么呀，跑到我家里来就是为了在手机上看我吗？那你怎么不到现场去看我？”

 

他不由得失笑，接过他卷好的耳机打算给他放好，结果却在茶几上看到了一只兔子头箍。

 

“我家今天原来是真的进了兔子啊。”

 

金元植把它拎起来在眼前端详了一会，竖在头箍上面的两只兔耳朵在黑暗中仍然能够看出来是白色，毛茸茸的摸上去手感颇好……左边那一只的上面还有个颇为熟悉的折痕。他刚抬头想问是不是自己想的那样，却发现李弘彬捧着手机又把进度条拖了回去。

 

“弘彬啊，我有时候真的不知道你在想什么。”

 

他说完了竟然一时间不知道自己有没有把预先算好的七分玩笑加进去。正当他考虑自己是不是把话说重了的时候，李弘彬却从他手里夺过了那只兔耳头箍。

 

“我在想……”

 

对面那人一边掰了掰框架，把那个装饰作用大于固定作用的发箍往头上戴，末了拨拨自己被弄乱的蓬松的刘海，在那两只兔耳朵的前面用手指又比出另外一双，想想还在头顶勾了勾，抬头给金元植今天的第一次注视。

 

“你是喜欢这样的呢？还是……”

 

金元植还没来得及想李弘彬到底怎么回事居然在自己面前主动露出他的兔子原形，手腕上突然多出的不属于自己的温度让他察觉到是对方的手指贴了上来。他仍然盯着那双在黑暗里睁大了看上去半分狡黠半分乖巧的眼睛，猜测李弘彬先贴过来的是小指，然后是无名指，中指，再到食指，最后的拇指扣上来，圈住自己的手腕缓慢地施加一个朝下的力量。

 

他顺着那个力度弯腰紧接着开始靠近面前那个戴着兔耳发箍的家伙，只是距离的缩短在李弘彬的背靠在沙发上为止。金元植的腰弯的太低，不得不把手撑在了李弘彬的耳边。但是几乎被他圈在怀里的人似乎还在担心自顾自地担心他的平衡问题，原本抓着他腕子的手经过髋骨和大腿往下，卡在他的膝窝里用力拽了一把，使他不得不曲起膝盖跨在了李弘彬的大腿外侧，而后者倾身往金元植的方向，嘴唇凑在他的颊边开阖。

 

“……喜欢这样的？”

 

湿热的气息随着意义不明的询问一同钻进金元植的耳朵里，他垂下眼睛终于看到被丢在一边的李弘彬的手机里的自己。录像的收音效果并不好一水儿的爆鸣，但他当然听得出来曲目是L.A.Y.E.R.E.D，而屏幕上自己的动作与现在如出一辙，只不过那时他怀里的是伴舞姐姐，现在他怀里的是李弘彬。

 

金元植有了个猜测。

 

“弘彬，看我跟姐姐跳舞不高兴了？”

 

金元植甚至没把头抬起来，本来两个人就离得近，他低低笑了两声，一偏头正好亲在对方脸上。

 

“你想得美。我有什么好不高兴的。先回答我的问题。”

 

李弘彬推他胸口，推完了手却没离开反而揪着他的衣领不放。

 

“如果是你的话，我想我可以不用在两者之间做出选择——反正我们弘彬都可以做到的不是吗？”

 

“试试不就知道了。我可是按金制作人说的好好穿过来的。”

 

底下那人与平日里不同挑衅又骄傲的眼神使得金元植愣了一愣，手机里音质糟糕的视频恰好噼里啪啦地响起那句歌词。

 

「深V领的简洁衬衣，就算并不华丽，因为在一起而更加耀眼」

 

如歌词所说，闯进他家来的不速之客穿着的白衬衫材质柔软，干净简洁，领口并不很宽却暗藏心思地开得很低，动作稍大一点就能看见掩在衣襟下大片的白皙皮肤和肌肉线条的起伏，穿过领下系在胸前的绸质领带成了种欲盖弥彰的遮掩，反而引得人想要更深地探究一番。略长下摆的后半部分从腰侧放出而前面则随意地扎进裤腰里，暗环境下的光影总复杂得多，以此来弥补色彩上的缺失，使得那些堆积出来的褶皱居然呈现出如同展柜里古希腊雕塑般的质感。金元植看清他没有系腰带，这放别人身上本没什么，可李弘彬腰有多细金元植是了然于心的，没有腰带意味着他的下装现在只是松松垮垮地挂在他的胯上，随意到稍微用力就可以扯下来。

 

金元植无法不把这当成一种有预谋的引诱，就连由李弘彬亲手戴上，看着应该无比纯良的白色兔耳现在看上去也是种隐晦的挑逗。

 

如果是来自于李弘彬的、这样昭然若揭的暗示，那么大概是没有人可以拒绝的。

 

金元植这样想着，手掌移到李弘彬膝盖上用指腹贴着髌骨下的缝隙捏了捏，掌下的那双大腿便顺从地朝他使力的方向打开，于是他的手指绕过膝盖向里，沿着大腿内侧一路前进。

 

他故意把手挤进他的腿根下方，手掌包覆住两腿间最脆弱的那一块时李弘彬原本打开的双腿禁不住又闭合了起来。手被渐次收缩的大腿肌群夹紧，金元植在腿缝狭窄的可动空间里隔着两层布料自下而上地去揉按，看着李弘彬搁在一旁的手指在沙发上压出浅浅的凹痕。金元植想李弘彬随着深吸气向后向上拉伸的腰线现在一定很好地贴合着自己的沙发背，于是他最后在顶端用了些力，看见身下那人咬着唇从鼻腔里呼出一口气，随着脖颈后仰眯起眼睛，夹紧他的双腿甚至偷偷地错动了一下。

 

“什么时候硬的？”

 

他们甚至还没有接吻。所以金元植叼着他的耳垂笑他。

 

“从见到你开始。”

 

李弘彬居然连反驳都没有一句。

 

“哪个我？屏幕里的那个还是你面前这个？”

 

金元植将双膝挤进李弘彬的腿间，后者把拖鞋甩了脚勾上他的腰，一使力坐到他的腿上报复似的在他的下唇上咬了咬又舔了一口。

 

“屏幕里那个就够了——你嘴唇好干……”

 

金元植真的没办法去想自己的嘴唇是不是真的很干，只觉得这比开完一场演唱会还要令人口干舌燥。

 

“那你就好好地把它们舔湿啊。”

 

他只是随口说说，正衔着李弘彬的唇要咬回去却被躲开了，疑惑间后者已经捧住了他的脸颊闭着眼再次凑过来——贴上来的比嘴唇更柔软，更湿润，是李弘彬伸着舌尖试图用唾液填满他唇上每一条干涸的沟壑。金元植没有闭眼，为了看他微微颤动近在咫尺的睫毛。李弘彬舔得很仔细又很小心，脑袋小幅度地上下，仿佛那真是什么天大的事情。他摸到李弘彬头顶上随着他的动作晃了一晃的白色耳朵，产生一种自己的怀里真的抱着一只亲昵地用舌头舔他的乖巧小动物的错觉。

 

他打算重新把掌握权夺回自己手里，于是重新挑起的亲吻变得有些凶狠。对面的人好像被他咬得疼了缩了下脑袋，可金元植甚至不需要花心思去撬他的牙关，早在他吻上来的时候就已经乖顺地张开双唇含住了他的舌尖。

 

李弘彬平时在床上不说是个躺平等着伺候的大爷，到底也不喜欢主动。这让金元植疑惑之余不可避免地感到兴奋。他隔着衬衫薄薄的并不非常光滑的布料去摸李弘彬的背，感受着手底跟着一起紧张起来的肌肉，向下停留在臀尖揉了一把，在交缠的呼吸间哂他。

 

“……你知道你现在看上去就像外面街上的兔女郎吗？”

 

李弘彬好像也不生气，不遗余力地去勾金元植的舌头，黏黏糊糊地反问到。

 

“怎么？你还找过？”

 

问完这句还要拧着腰往金元植那边贴得更近了点，蹭着他腿间鼓起的一包问下一句。

 

“那你说，我和你找过的那些小野兔，和谁做比较舒服？”

 

“我可没找过什么小野兔。”

 

金元植被他蹭得低喘了一口，托着屁股把他抱起来往卧室走，腾出一只手开灯的时候李弘彬倒是很自觉地把勾在他腰上的双腿收的紧了点。

 

“可你不也是小野兔吗？狡猾得很。你还清楚把耳朵折下来一边看上去更可爱。”

 

他在那张自己也没睡过几次的床边坐下，把李弘彬放倒在自己腿上，从他毛茸茸的后脑勺摸上别在头顶的兔耳朵——他想了想李弘彬在日本的时候折的是左边，于是他也顺着那条折痕把那只耳朵折下来一半，弯下腰故意对着那双兔耳朵说话。

 

“就像这样。不知道是在勾引谁。”

 

李弘彬趴在他腿上刚想起身又被摁了回去，于是只能眯着还不适应灯光的眼睛把脖子扭过去在离金元植极近的距离露出一个笑容。

 

“我说不是你，你信吗？”

 

金元植看了李弘彬一会，把后者支在地面上的那条腿也捞上来。于是他一条腿卡在李弘彬的下腹，一条腿卡在他的胸口，李弘彬的腰便失去支撑柔软地向下塌在金元植腿间，臀部因此翘起一个鲜明漂亮的弧度。

 

“信。所以要给你一点小小的惩罚。”

 

他摸到李弘彬的小腹下方解开他的拉链去勾他的裤腰，果然如他所想，只需要稍微用力就可以轻松地扯下来。他本想连着内裤一起脱下，半途却不知哪来的坏心松开了勾着边缘的指尖，看着那一层布料回弹在皮肉上发出轻微的声响，绷在丰软的臀尖上压出一道凹痕。

 

露骨前提下的半遮半掩实在非常糟糕。金元植抬掌轻抽了一下。

 

“唔……！”

 

他听到腿上的人受到惊吓一般闷闷哼了声。李弘彬看上去似乎是打算要给他个眼神警告，可是他头抬到一半整个人一愣，又重新埋了下去。金元植正纳闷，突然看到了自己床尾墙上的那面长方形一人高的镜子。

 

“你现在知道害羞了？歌词怎么写的？”

 

「镜子里面，我身边有你，你身旁有我」

 

他明白过来，低头哼唱了句，在李弘彬耳朵边调笑。

 

“我可没有。也不知道谁才是脸皮薄的小哭包……啊！”

 

果然嘴硬得很。金元植又在他的臀尖上落了一巴掌，听到李弘彬头埋在床垫里低叫了声，头顶那双耳朵白晃晃地支棱着，自己那双却只剩下了一个泛红的耳尖。

 

“屁股真翘。你看——”

 

金元植伸手过去捞住他的下巴往上使劲直到在镜子里看到那张漂亮的脸，当着他的面在臀肉上轻轻捏了一把。

 

“就算是这样的姿势也能在镜子里看到呢。”

 

李弘彬看着镜子里的自己臊的脸都红了，弹性颇好的软肉上留下的红印看得金元植心情甚好更不打算放过他，指尖在臀缝和尾椎间来回摩挲。

 

“可惜少了个兔尾巴。不然毛茸茸的多可爱。”

 

所以这也是要罚的。金元植又朝着那个缺了兔尾巴稍微有些遗憾的地方扇了一掌。

 

李弘彬被捏着下巴低不下头，只得仰着脖子抖了抖，攀着金元植大腿和膝盖的手收紧了。下身涨的难受却不偏不倚抵在金元植的大腿上，来不及处理金元植在屁股上掌掴的羞耻又马上被产生的那点位置错动的快感折磨。他实在忍不住塌着腰把双腿往里收，试图靠磨蹭金元植的大腿来得到一点缓解。

 

但是他的小动作被发现了。

 

“被打屁股也会觉得爽吗？”

 

金元植摁住了他的腰，手从那些堆积的衣料下探进去摸他的背。李弘彬抖得更厉害了，那只手的主人太清楚什么力度能让他整个背都因此绷紧，掌心烫得他连呼吸都抽动起来。

 

“你先撩的人结果自己先忍不住了？”

 

李弘彬抽了一小会气，头偏过去含住了金元植正好放在他唇边的手指。

 

这仿佛是一个默许。金元植在镜子里看见那人垂着双眸，微张的唇间偶尔瞥见缠上自己手指的艳红的舌尖。李弘彬的脸很小，金元植捏着他的下巴，修长的手掌还能有一半贴着他的脖颈，他也许是在吞咽唾液，也可能是在努力让金元植的手指进的更深些好让它们能被完全舔湿，因为后仰而更突出的喉结在金元植的掌底下滚动。

 

他再抽下去的一巴掌发出清脆的响声，底下的人仰着脖子一颤，牙齿磕在他指腹上。

 

金元植曲起手指，指节顶在上颚的酸麻感促使李弘彬松开了唇瓣，唾液黏连指尖，很快断开来在唇上抹成亮晶晶的一片。他把李弘彬带上床，自己折过身子去翻床头柜。

 

“居然在新家准备了这个。我应该高兴你还有想着和我上床吗？”

 

李弘彬仰躺着，看着金元植拎着润滑剂回过身来，眯着眼还要呛他。可刚说完他就后悔了。被金元植拦着腰翻过去的时候李弘彬终于在今天第一次显出些慌乱来，趴在被子上睁大了眼睛回头看他。

 

他们通常是不从后面做的。一是金元植喜欢看着他的脸，二是李弘彬容易受不住。但现在他们有一面放在床尾的镜子，而李弘彬正好需要一点教训。

 

臀缝与穴口一时间都是化学润滑剂特殊的黏腻感，比体温略低的温度容易使人觉得紧张，肌肉收缩使得李弘彬的臀侧显出两个可爱的凹陷来。金元植的手指猝不及防地刺进来两根，李弘彬呼吸一窒，半张脸埋进被子里。金元植太熟悉什么角度什么力度能最快地引诱那个隐秘的入口向他打开，以致于那并没有很不舒服反而加剧了那些很久没被触碰过的褶皱的渴望，诚实地咬紧了闯进来的异物。背接着被另一个人的胸膛完全地贴合覆盖，李弘彬一时间不分不清自己感受到那些规律的跳动来源于自己的心脏还是金元植的心脏。他只觉得有点糟，不过手指而已就已经让他有些招架不住，如果进来的是金元植的那根他不知道自己会怎么样。

 

对方的确没有让他等很久。

 

身后硬而烫的性器顶进来的感觉让他直接咬着嘴唇闷哼了出声。内里的褶皱被一寸寸撑开，他只能皱着眉小口地、一点一点地把那口气喘出来。蜷着的手指被金元植钻着指缝撑开扣着掌心，他从镜子里看到对方低下头，蹭过头顶那双白色的兔耳，再凑到自己的耳边。

 

“既然是兔子，就要从后面来啊。”

 

李弘彬还没来得及觉得羞赧，身后的人就再往里撞了又深又重的一下。他连嘴唇都咬不住，只能抖着呼吸从镜子里看金元植。

 

果然是太久了……不，也不算太久没见。金元植很活跃，李弘彬其实每天都能在手机上看到各种有关他的视频和照片，他总是热情的，精力充沛的，他把自己作为导火索，台下的追随者们都是火药，只要他开始唱歌，每一个舞台都能变成一场爆炸。

 

现在他身后的金元植，就是刚从那样的热烈的舞台上走下来的金元植。他的眼线还没有卸掉，颜色纯粹的黑发——李弘彬说过很适合他的黑色——向后抓起，上衣还是他在视频里看到的那一件，富有侵略性的，充满热忱的，一点都不像平常的那个笨蛋。

 

只是想到这里他就忍不住收缩了一下身后。

 

金元植被绞得去咬李弘彬从松垮衬衫里露出来的肩膀的力度都大了些，在上面留下一个齿痕。

 

“这么想我？”

 

“唔……想。”

 

金元植被那样潮湿的、说想他的声音勾得忍耐不住，摁着李弘彬的胯抽出大半再毫不留情地操进去。身下那人短促地叫了声，撑着的手肘一滑整个上半身陷进被单里。 

 

“你今天好乖。”

 

他从镜子里看到李弘彬埋在被子里只露出一半的脸。情欲是有形状和颜色的，在那张漂亮的脸上是眉梢蹙起来的弧度和眼角的浮红。

 

“不乖的话、你是不是就不喜欢我了。”

 

金元植知道李弘彬被自己吊着不上不下，腰下动作不停，松开手掌摸进敞开的衣襟里去揉弄他挺立起来的乳尖，下面传来的鼻音软得一塌糊涂。他直起腰，胸膛离开李弘彬的后背，一条腿仍跪在后者两腿间，另一条则曲起来踩在了后者的脸颊边。最后金元植抓住了那根从领子里松脱出来挂在李弘彬脖子上的长长的绸质领带，在手掌上绕了两圈，向后扯了一把——

 

“哈啊——”

 

李弘彬被牵着仰起脖子。这个姿势进得太深了。略微的胀痛助长自身体深处炸裂的快感，他只能抱着金元植的小腿，拔高声音叫出来。身后的男人连喘息的机会都没给他，顶送的幅度甚至比刚才更凶狠。

 

金元植的手压在他的肩窝里，那片肩胛骨在他掌下随着他的动作向上耸起又落下，就好像被他扑住的蝴蝶在他掌心扇动翅膀。

 

只是深度所带来的快意并不能把情潮推到最汹涌的浪尖，快乐敏感的地方始终被错过的感觉让李弘彬几乎失去理智。他的手指抓着金元植的脚腕，或者捞着金元植修长的小腿，抓挠着，脸颊贴过去，迷迷糊糊地磨蹭。

 

“元植……金元植……那里……”

 

他知道背后的男人一定比自己更清楚那个地方在哪，所以只能在喘息的间隙里小声地叫他。

 

“乖。说大声点。哪里。”

 

金元植摸了摸他开始微微被汗水浸湿的头发，腰下故意地往更深处探寻。但是身下的人好像连这点盘问都禁不住了，想不了到底是哪也顾不及羞耻，喉咙里酝酿着甜腻的呻吟，去舔吻咬啮他的脚跟和踝骨，头顶那双毛茸茸的兔耳朵蹭得人心里发痒。

 

“别问了……”

 

那把平日里听上去也很低沉的声音连尾音都柔软地变了调。

 

“操我……”

 

金元植看着镜子里衣衫尚还完整的自己和只罩着一件衬衫戴着一双兔耳的李弘彬，有种自己身下真是一只白兔的错觉。

 

他退出来一些，甚至不需要过多的试探，就只抵着那一小块皮肉进出研磨。快意也更汹涌更直接地摧毁了李弘彬的理智，吞不进喉咙里的呻吟随着他湿热断续的呼吸从唇间溢出来。

 

很快因为高潮而剧烈绞缠起来的后穴让金元植放慢了速度。李弘彬闭着眼睛伏在他的脚边，呼吸都断成细细碎碎的几截，喉间还残存着细微的呻吟。他撤回腿，重新贴上他的背，去亲吻他的脊骨。

 

“金元植……你是不是从来没有这样和我做过？”

 

正当他扶着李弘彬的细窄的腰胯想要要集中于自己还未释放的欲望时，身下的人突然没头没尾地这样问了他一句。金元植一边回想一边拿空出来的那只手握着他抵在小腹上的前端来回捋了两把，每到顶端都会握得更紧，指腹不时地从小孔上擦过，听了一会他半是疼半是爽的喘息才回答。

 

“是。谁让你总不去看我。”

 

金元植知道李弘彬指什么——他没有卸过妆，没换过衣服，还烧着舞台余热的样子。他凑在他耳边本来想逗逗他，却料不到李弘彬的回答。

 

“……我去了的。”

 

半晌声音闷在被子里，含含糊糊地委屈着。

 

“嗯？说什么？”

 

金元植甚至怀疑自己听错了，又去捏他的下巴把他的脸从被子里挖出来。

 

“我去了的。没有进到场馆里。在外面。”

 

李弘彬的半张脸还是贴在被单上，刘海有些长了，他又故意挣了挣金元植的手，所以后者也不能好好地看着他的眼睛。可他连话也说得犹犹豫豫，金元植突然就意识到他今天一切的反常大概都跟这有关。

 

“为什么不进去看我？”

 

他拨开几绺挂在他眼睛前的额发，看到他眼角红红的又把嘴唇贴上去。

 

“……我不敢。”

 

李弘彬躲开他的亲吻，声音又小了点——金元植好像从来没有见过他说话这么没底气的样子，伸手捏他脸之余不免感到有些意外。

 

“不敢？你不敢什么？”

 

“……泽运哥可以上台和你一起唱歌，在焕哥也可以……爀儿也可以。我……”

 

我能干什么呢？

 

后半句他没说。可金元植就是知道了。

 

如果只能坐在台下看你的话，那我宁愿不要出现……我不敢出现。

 

“坐在台下怎么了？”

 

李弘彬的牛角尖钻得金元植无奈又心疼。突然跑到自己家里来，突然气鼓鼓地，又突然用尽浑身解数主动招惹自己——还特意带着只兔耳头箍——大概是因为自己说过他带这玩意很可爱,都是因为这个。金元植觉得李弘彬可能半年的脸皮都在这磨光了。这人看着没心没肺的，实际总是自己想着很多的事情，想得多了久了，能一头扎在死胡同里半天走不出来。

 

“你在顾虑什么？大家都会欢迎你来的。我也欢迎你来。哪怕你只是和大家一起坐在台下，我也会很高兴。如果你想，我永远在舞台上给你留一个位置，不论什么时候，只要你愿意，都可以站上来。” 

 

李弘彬半天没吭声，金元植也就等着。他把鼻尖埋在他的颈窝里，摸摸他的兔耳朵顺顺他的毛，好半天才等到他闷出一句话。

 

“真的吗？”

 

“我说不说谎你还不知道吗？”

 

“……谁知道。你那种舞都跳了什么事做不出来。”

 

“呀，我们弘彬不是最聪明的吗？说什么傻话？”

 

李弘彬的小声嘀咕被金元植听见了，后者反倒哈哈哈地笑起来。他瞪了金元植一眼骂他才笑得像个傻瓜，可是后来他自己也笑了，好像是被同岁恋人一直以来那种冒着傻气的笑容逗的，又好像是在笑自己。

 

“……我真怕你不喜欢我了。”

 

他笑着笑着突然冒出一句来，说得很小声，怨怨地像是玩笑话，酒窝还明晃晃地挂在颊边。可是又很小心，他第一次意识到原来隔着屏幕看金元植是真的这么远又这么耀眼，太久没见 ，太久没有触碰过对方，甚至太久没有跟对方说过话，明知是杞人忧天却也成了不安的正当理由。

 

“我不会的。”

 

金元植突然收敛了笑声。

 

“想想你在哪。想想我们在干什么。”

 

有只手臂穿过腋下，接着整个上身被带起来，他就坐在金元植的阴茎上，双腿被金元植的双腿架开，几乎失去了控制自己的所有能力。还埋在他后穴里的性器在伸出拧转过一个凶险的角度，过于强烈的刺激和悬空感让李弘彬抱着那只手臂抽了口气。

 

“不要低头，看着镜子……看我是怎么操你的。”

 

金元植的另一只手解开他衬上剩下的扣子，下身相连的部位便完全地暴露出来。他按着他的胯，沉下腰，再向上顶进去，侧腹的肌肉线条瞬间变得明晰锋利。李弘彬仰了仰脖子，眯着眼睛喘了一口，看着镜子里的自己，缓缓地露出一个笑容。

 

“那你也……好好看着我。”

 

他的视线从镜子里的自己转移到镜子里的金元植身上，然后放开抱着金元植臂膀的双手向上向后伸去，他的腰线也像拉开的一张反弓，紧紧地与对方的胸膛贴合。他几乎是报复式地绞紧了身后，搂住了对方的脖子，借着这份力缓缓地把腰抬起来——

 

镜子里的画面太过于糜艳了。

 

李弘彬把头靠在金元植的肩上，乳尖因为被拉伸到极限的胸腹线条而更加地凸显出来，充血的艳红肠肉紧紧地附在身后人的性器上，因为他提腰的举动而被带出来一些。他就着这副完完全全地打开自己的样子，沉腰坐下去。

 

“看看我有多喜欢你。”

 

他把两个人一起引燃了。

 

金元植握着他的腰操进去。他退出来的时候把动作拉得极长，极缓，好像是要对方记住他的形状，顶进去的时候又很急很重，听李弘彬随着他每一次进入喘或者叫一声。他觉得还不够，于是忍着在那温热紧窒的甬道里横冲直闯的念想，把手掌移到他的小腹上。

 

“弘彬，我在哪？”

 

身前的人从湿透的额发间露出失去焦距的眼睛，对金元植突然的停止感到茫然，动了动腰试图得到一点快感。可金元植没有放过他，放在他小腹上的手掌使了点劲往下摁，再问了一遍。

 

“我不知道……好深……”

 

李弘彬被他逼得拖长了声音叫出来，颤着嗓音不清不楚地回答。

 

“记住。我就在这么深的地方。只有我在这里。”

 

身前的人胡乱地在蹭在他肩窝里点了点头，整个人从头到尾湿漉漉的像刚从水里捞出来。金元植揩去他下巴尖上的汗水，掰过来，张口从他的下颌线咬到侧颈，那让李弘彬每每有种被掠食者叼住脖子的感觉。

 

“你跳完舞也是这样。一身的汗站在那边喘气。我每次都想把你按在地上操到更湿一点……从里到外。”

 

怀里人听得发出一声细小的呜咽。金元植做得凶了李弘彬就不自觉地去扯他的头发，他觉得疼，就会更凶地操回去。那人的呻吟渐渐地低了，取而代之的是越发急促细碎的呼吸，身体轻微地痉挛着，以致于那双被汗水沾湿了一些的兔耳朵一下一下地蹭着金元植的脸颊。

 

金元植清楚李弘彬快到了，便伸手去抚慰他的性器。

 

“弘彬，如果这双耳朵是真的，是不是只要咬一口你就能爽到射出来？”

 

他忍着没动，捏着李弘彬的下巴让他看着镜子。金元植衔着唇边那只绒绒的兔耳朵露出自己的牙尖，然后往下凑到李弘彬的耳边。

 

“还是说，这里也可以？”

 

他牙齿叼着李弘彬的耳廓碾磨半晌，最后在耳道外黏黏糊糊地舔了一圈，看着那只眼睛通红湿润的兔子在自己手里尖叫着射出来。

 

 

金元植刚换上新床单的时候李弘彬打开了浴室门。他发梢滴着水，毛巾挂在脖子上，居然茫然地看了看四周。

 

人都迷糊了。金元植一边想一边觉得好笑，走过去把他脖子上毛巾拽下来给他擦头。他一边揉他的脑袋一边后退，李弘彬就低着头摇摇晃晃地跟着他走。

 

“撑一会，头发吹干了再睡。”

 

金元植把他摁在床边，刚要转身去找电吹风就听到李弘彬睁着一双迷蒙的眼睛突然抱怨了句。

 

“金元植，你还没带我参观过你家。”

 

合着这兔子闯进他家来居然真的只老老实实地躺了他的沙发。

 

金元植拿他没辙，弯腰笑着朝他伸出双臂，那人也伸着手臂够他的脖子，两条长腿跟着去勾他的腰。他估计是真的困了，人也变得不那么有力气，金元植只好托着他的屁股往上带了带。  
他们去客厅看了一眼，又转去厨房，那人一开始还晓得点头或者就他的布置嘲笑一下，后来趴在他肩头连眼睛都快闭上了。

 

“哈，你看，让我带你去参观新家你自己先睡着了。”

 

“急什么……”

 

被强行拎着吹完头放回床上的李弘彬一掀被子把自己脑袋蒙住，声音闷闷地从里面传出来。

 

“又不是不来了。”

 

说的也是……又不是不来了。

 

金元植站在床边愣了会，低头隔着被子亲了亲李弘彬的额头。


End file.
